gtafandomcom-20200222-history
International Affairs Agency
The International Affairs Agency (IAA) is an intelligence agency featured in Grand Theft Auto IV (as the U.L. Paper) and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The agency appears to be based on both the and the . According to Steve Haines, the IAA is heavily corrupted and abducts public funding for their own benefits - the IAA's corruption is further confirmed by Karen at the end of The Humane Labs Raid, where she comments about how the IAA can get anyone to do their dirty work by paying them. In 2013, the IAA began to lose funding as terrorist activity had calmed down. This caused the IAA and the FIB to be involved in a bureaucratic fight over which agency will receive more government funding. In 2013, the IAA kidnapped Ferdinand Kerimov, an alleged terrorist, and faked his death to, "remove him from the record". The IAA then moved him to their headquarters for torture and interrogation. Michael De Santa, on Steve Haines' order, abducted Kerimov in the middle of a torture session, with the help of Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Michael along with Trevor and Franklin hijack a IAA funding truck which, as Haines says, are corruption-related fundings from drugs. Later in-game, according to Steve Haines, the agency had tasked Humane Labs and Research to develop a strong neurotoxin. When it was finished, the IAA would then release the same neurotoxin in a major metropolitan area and pass it off as a terrorist attack to hopefully re-instate their budget due to the demand by the public to stop terrorism. The plan was foiled, however, by Steve Haines and Dave Norton, along with Michael De Santa, in an infiltration through the facility. Said operation ended up with Haines captured, but failed to intercept the helicopter that was carrying out the refrigeration unit with the neurotoxin. Later, the IAA managed to intercept Michael, Dave, and Steve while they were confronting each other at the Kortz Center. Led by their undercover agent, the IAA team managed to corner the three men, up until rogue FIB agents and Merryweather Security ambush the entire group. It led to a huge firefight, and the IAA agents were killed. It is confirmed that the United Liberty Paper is a front for the IAA, as the United Liberty Paper contact appears as an IAA agent and point-man in Grand Theft Auto V. Karen also appears in the game as a lead interrogator. Characterization While the IAA do work to protect America, their methods in doing so can be highly pragmatic and morally gray, such as using extreme interrogation techniques and threats of forcing objects into their detainees' orifices. The IAA are known to use criminals for off-the-book missions and will use blackmail, threats, or simple payment to motivate them. As stated above, Steve Haines claims they are corrupt and they have indeed proven to be morally flexible when needed, but it should be noted that Haines himself was highly corrupt, and his career was apparently threatened. In an apparent contradiction to Haines' accusations that the IAA created a chemical weapon at the Humane Labs, an IAA agent known as Agent 14 would organize a similar raid on the Humane Labs himself, claiming that the nerve agent there is being developed by Merryweather. While either of them could potentially be lying, 14 would ultimately prove to be more trustworthy than Haines, as the IAA seems to retain assets rather than kill off loose ends, as Haines would try to do with those that he conscripted. The IAA are also in the gunrunning business, though this may also be off-the-books, they are known to use motorcycle gangs and organizations to do sales and resupplies, as well as stop unsanctioned sales. It is also known that there may be rogue agents within the agency, as seen in the mission Work Dispute. In addition to their apparent rivalry with the FIB, the IAA seem to dislike Merryweather, as Agent 14 can be quoted as saying that while Merryweather may work government contracts, it doesn't even remotely make them the "good" guys, which the IAA seem to consider themselves. They also seem to have a far more openly hostile interaction with Merryweather compared to the FIB, as IAA agents have been kidnapped by the mercenaries while the IAA frequently attempts to stop Merryweather operations such as their weapon sales. According to Mrs. Rackman, there seems to be a system in place that acts as an insurance against potential infighting, as cheques won't cash if a number of agents are dead, apparently it is to prevent agents killing each other if they have conflict with one another. Uniform IAA Agents can be seen wearing various tops, of different colors. They can wear either a tucked-in shirt, a jacket, or a sweater. They sometimes may wear a lanyard around their necks with an ID on it, a badge and gun holster on their belts, a communication device on their right ear, sometimes a police-like tool belt, and a watch on their left wrist. Employees and Associates ;Employees *United Liberty Paper contact - senior member of United Liberty Paper *Karen Daniels - ULP undercover agent in 2008 (under the alias of Michelle) and later working as a lead interrogator in 2013 *Agent 14 - prominent IAA agent (initially believed to be affiliated with an unknown organization). *Phoenicia Rackman - IAA supervisor ;Associates *Niko Bellic - hired assassin, not full employee *Little Jacob - hired assassin, not full employee *Protagonist - hired gun, not full employee *Lucinda Jacob - spokeswoman *Aleks Thornton (possibly) Gallery IAAHeadquarters-GTAV.png|The IAA skyscraper in Downtown Los Santos. Michael threatening the target-GTAV.png|An IAA agent in Three's Company. IAAPed-GTAV-Render.jpg|A model for an IAA agent. IAAPed-GTAV-Three'sCompany.jpg|An IAA agent in the Three's Company cutscene. IAA Badge GTAV Texture File.png|IAA badge. Michael ABC-GTAV-IAA Agent.png|Lanyard ID. IAA-EasterEgg2-GTAV.jpg|An IAA agent with State Troopers. IAA-EasterEgg-GTAV.jpg|An IAA agent. Equipment Vehicles Zion-GTAV-front.png|Zion (Driven by Karen during Humane Raid - Key Codes) FIB-GTAV-front.png|FIB Buffalo (Seen during Humane Raid - Key Codes where various FIB Agents and IAA Agents are seen using the vehicle) BallerLEArmored-GTAO-front.png|Baller LE (Armored) (Used by IAA field agents in the end of various setup missions of The Doomsday Heist Act 3https://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:TDHBallerLEIAAAgentAppearence.png) Granger-GTAV-front.png|Granger (Used by Phoenicia Rackman and her team including Agent 14 at the end of Setup: Air Defenseshttps://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheDoomsdayHeistGrangerAppearance.png) InsurgentPickUp-GTAO-front.png|Insurgent Pick-Up (Used by rogue IAA agents during Work Dispute) HaulerCustom-GTAO-front.png|Hauler Custom (Used by rogue IAA agents during Work Dispute) MobileOperationsCenter-GTAO-front.png|Mobile Operations Center (Used by rogue IAA agents during Work Dispute) BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-front.png|Buzzard Attack Chopper (Three's Company) Valkyrie-GTAO-front.png|Valkyrie (Used by rogue IAA agents during Work Dispute) Weapons Pistol-GTAV.png|Pistol CombatPistol-GTAV.png|Combat Pistol SMG-GTAV.png|SMG PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|Pump Shotgun CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|Carbine Rifle Stations *IAA Headquarters - Downtown, Los Santos *Satellite Relay Station - Grand Senora Desert, Blaine County Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Three's a Crowd (Undercover) *First Date (Undercover) *The Snow Storm *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Dead Man Walking *Three's Company *Monkey Business *The Wrap Up ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Time to Get Away *The Humane Labs Raid (Heist) *Pacific Standard - Signal *Work Dispute *The Doomsday Heist (Heist) Trivia *The symbol of the IAA features what appears to be an eye, along with arrows that resemble missiles. This could be a reference to how the CIA (and to an extent the NSA) is notorious for spying on people and sending drone strikes. *According to Karen, its standard procedure is to sodomise suspects during interrogation without lube. This is likely an exaggeration intended for intimidation. **It is possible that it is a reference to the CIA's enhanced interrogation techniques which included sodomizing the interrogated. **A flashlight can be found in the desk where Mr. K is sitting at in Three's Company. They can also be found in each desk in the Act 1 Finale of the Doomsday Heist, where the IAA's "relatively-innocent agents" are being held. Agent ULP mentions taking a flashlight over Cliffford any day of the week. *In the game files, the character file for the agent has "cia" in the file name. *In GTA Online, as of 1.17, players are now able to place IAA agents down in the Content Creator *Though IAA agents mostly appear in missions, the player can encounter one accompanied by San Andreas Highway Patrol state troopers in Raton Canyon at around 7 pm on a ledge south of the Altruist Camp. The agent can be seen approaching the vehicle likely in an attempt to reason with the two women until the two women drive off the cliff. **The IAA agent seems to be a reference to Detective Hal Slocumb from the 1991 film Thelma & Louise, who ran after the vehicle in an attempt to stop Thelma & Louise from driving off the cliff. *The IAA necklace/lanyard says "Special Agent" following a signature that looks like "Michael Abc" or Michael Abe". See Also *Federal Investigation Bureau - a rival agency in Grand Theft Auto V. *United Liberty Paper - a front company for the IAA in Grand Theft Auto IV. References Navigation de:International Affairs Agency es:International Affairs Agency fr:International Affairs Agency pl:International Affairs Agency pt:IAA ru:Центральное управление разведкой Category:Government Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:HD Universe